


Subway War

by AgentOfShip



Series: Meet-Ugly fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma has been wearing those silly high heels all day and she'll be damned if she let anyone take that free subway seat from her, even that cute guy who'd been eyeing it too. Even if it makes her look a little crazy.Written for my series of meet-ugly prompt list.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Meet-Ugly fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151252
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78





	Subway War

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @libbyweasley :)

Jemma felt like crying, or screaming, or possibly stomping her foot as she walked inside the train and found herself practically crushed against the window when the doors closed. Ever since they'd started construction work on her line, there were fewer trains during rush hour and she could almost never get a seat on the way home after work. And she'd gotten used to it this past week, switching from her magazine or paperback to the audio version to make the half hour ride go by more quickly. 

But today had been a very long day, her feet hurt from wearing her stupid new high heeled shoes --all that for a meeting with her boss and the company's new potential clients that didn't go as planned-- and she was just completely exhausted.

She hadn't had much hope for a seat but thought that maybe, maybe, with a little luck and good enough reflexes, she might snatch one if she was quick and chose the right car. But the universe didn't seem to be on her side today.

She was just about to press play on her audio book when she noticed her. A woman she'd often seen on the Northern line around this time of day and if she wasn't mistaking --she wasn't she had an excellent memory-- she usually got off one stop after Jemma got on. Which meant that if Jemma played her cards right, she'd be able to snatch her seat. She'd just have to walk across the standing area through the throng of people getting off on the next stop before someone else did. Especially the man on the other side who seemed to be on the lookout as well. He was a little further away but it was less crowded where he was. He was kind of cute with curly hair and a slight stubble that was very flattering with the shape of his jaw. But _he_ wasn’t wearing those awful shoes and she would fight him for that seat however cute she thought his determined expression looked. 

The tube voice announced the next stop and Jemma prepared to pounce. She went as fast as she could with the people getting in her way but she was going to get it. She took one last step, turned around, already sighing in relief as she sat down... on someone's lap. 

She frowned and craned her neck, finding herself face to face with the cute guy who'd been eyeing her seat. 

"That's my seat!" Jemma said, knowing she sounded very petulant.

"Didn't see your name on it," he grumbled.

"How can you be sure? Do you know my name?"

"Is your name City of London?" She rolled her eyes. "'Cause if it is, it's your parents you should be mad at, not me."

"Just give me that seat!" Jemma insisted, ignoring his stupid joke. 

"Why should I do that?"

"My feet hurt from wearing those shoes."

"No one forced you to wear them, did they?"

"Well... you could say the patriarchal society pushes women to pursue unrealistic standards of--"

"Nice try but no."

Jemma pouted. "I could be pregnant." 

"Then you shouldn't wear those," he said, nodding at her feet. "It's bad for the baby."

"I could only be a few weeks along." 

"And I could have a prosthetic leg," he said, giving her a sweet smile. 

Jemma wanted to stomp her foot again but didn't think that would help. So instead she took a deep breath and decided on another tactic. She pouted in a way she hoped was equally sexy and pathetic and batted her eyelashes at him. "Please," she said, pitching her voice lower than usual. "Just give me the seat, I'm exhausted." 

He sighed, letting his head fall back for a second before looking back at her. "Fine, just let me stand up then." 

Jemma sighed in relief as she stood up. "Thank you," she said. "I'll owe you one and I'll gladly give you my seat another time if you--"

"Thanks, that's much better," he said as he rearranged himself on the seat before looking up at her with a cheeky smile she wanted to rip off his face one way or another.

"You're not going to stand up, are you?"

"Not until I get to my stop, no. I'm exhausted and I haven't slept more than four hours all week. No amount of pouting and flirting will make me change my mind."

"I wasn't trying to--" 

He snorted.

"Fine!" Jemma said and without thinking, she sat back on his lap, making him groan. She was only now realizing she was voluntarily sitting on some stranger's lap but it was too late to turn back now. People around were already avoiding her gaze, obviously thinking her crazy (which was unfair, she'd seen crazier things happen here just that week), she couldn't let go or she would humiliate herself on top of looking crazy. His lap wasn't even very comfortable. A little bony for her taste. But she supposed she should be relieved his thighs were the only bones she was feeling given that she was sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, are you insane?" he asked close to her ear, making her huff in annoyance.

"No! Just stubborn and very, very tired. What about chivalry?"

"I tried horseback riding once, didn't care for it. And armour just looks so heavy."

"That's not what chivalry means, I--"

"I know! Still not giving you my seat."

"Still not moving."

He grumbled something she didn't quite understand and leaned back in his seat and seemed to accept this situation. Just like she'd guessed, he might not be very chivalrous but he wasn't one to use force to remove her from his lap and risk touching her in a way that was inconvenient. 

So it looked like they were stuck together.

And since she was sitting after all, she picked up the latest issue of Science Today from her handbag and started reading it. There was an article about the latest advancement in prosthetics that was supposed to be very interesting. The first part was a little repetitive with what she'd read in another article so she went over it quickly and turned the page to get to the next part.

"Wait, I haven't finished that!"

Jemma turned around with a frown. She hadn't even noticed he'd been reading over her shoulder. "What? I can't read my own. You can let me read yours, can't you?"

She rolled her eyes but turned the page back so that he could finish reading and adjusted herself on his lap so he wouldn't have to look over her shoulder.

"Thank you," he said with a grin. The situation seemed to amuse him now. She watched his eyes go over the last two paragraphs and she couldn't help wondering if the topic really interested him or if he was just bored and had started reading to pass the time. Gosh, he had such long eyelashes. It was unfair that they looked like that without any mascara or eyelash curler. "Alright, you can turn the page now."

They finished the article and he seemed to be just as interested by the next one Jemma decided to start. In fact, they read together in a strange peace and synchrony until they announced Jemma's stop and she had to close her magazine in the middle of a fascinating article about a new substance found in a flower of the Amazonian forest that had incredible healing properties. After she had some time to calm down and rest her sore feet, she realized how insane it was for her to sit on this stranger's lap. Although he'd been a perfect gentleman about that at least, it was supremely awkward when she stood up. She considered just running away without turning back but her English education prevented her from doing so.

"Well, good evening and uh... thank you? Or sorry?"

She scrunched up her nose. What was the etiquette in this sort of situation? 

He laughed as he stretched his legs in front of him. "Believe it or not, this is not the weirdest thing that has happened to me in the tube."

"Oh...right. Okay then. Goodbye," she said with a supremely awkward wave of her hand before she turned around and exited the train.

That was probably what her friend Daisy meant when she said even good girls like her needed to unwind once in a while or they ended up losing control someday. But that was alright, she would most likely never see him again. She would have remembered if she'd seen him before --not because he was sort of attractive but because she had an excellent memory-- which meant it probably wasn't his regular route.

Yes, she would never see him again and no one would know.

* * *

Jemma looked up from her book as someone brushed her knees to come and sit facing her, and found herself facing _him_. Her cheeks reddened instantly and she wondered for a second if she could pretend not to recognize him, but _he_ obviously had and gave her a funny little smile as he sat down with a sigh.

"Good evening London."

She frowned and he chuckled nervously.

"You never told me what your name actually was so I've been calling you London. Because of, you know, the seat and your name on it..." he trailed off sheepishly and Jemma had to bite her lip not to smile.

It had been a week since the accident and even if it still kept her awake at night to think of how ridiculously she’d acted, now it piqued her curiosity to know why he'd been calling her anything at all. She wasn't surprised he'd thought about it but why bother with a sort of name when she could have just been "the crazy woman" or something like that.

"You've given me a name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to call you something and crazy woman seemed unfair after all --we all have bad days-- although I use it mostly in my head."

"Mostly?"

"Well... I had to tell a few other people as well. My friend keeps telling me nothing interesting ever happens to me so I had to tell him."

Jemma groaned as she ducked her head. Great. Now dozens of people must know the tale of the crazy woman who'd voluntarily sat on a stranger's lap.

"So... did you like the rest of that article on the Amazonian flower?"

Jemma looked up, surprised but happy for the change of subject. "Chondrodendron tomentosum?" He nodded a little hesitantly. "I did actually but... you actually finished it?"

He nodded as he opened his messenger bag and took out a rather worn out version of Science Today. "Told you I had mine, I just...couldn't pull it out with you sitting on my lap." Jemma blushed, which seemed to delight him before he continued talking. "Pretty amazing to think the cures for most illnesses possibly reside in this forest or another but it might take humanity another hundred years before we discover it?"

Jemma tilted her head to the side. She usually avoided any kind of conversation, or even eye contact, while in the tube because well, it was full of strange people --including herself now she supposed-- but it couldn't get worse than sitting on his lap and she could never resist science anyway.

"I'd say fifty years if _I_ get to work on it."

He laughed out loud at that. "Oh yeah?" he asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "And which one are you planning to cure first?"

She knew he was teasing but someone asking about her research still sent a thrill through her body. So for the next twenty minutes, she told him about her current research on neurotoxins and he sympathized about incompetent bosses and older colleagues trying to appropriate their work. And it might have started as a teasing of sorts and he seemed sincerely fascinated by her work. Which filled her with excitement and made her forget about how tired she was, and despite what little time they had, she still also learned that he had just moved apartments after his roommate moved out (so she'd been right about him being new to the Northern line!). More importantly, he was an engineer and he was working on the cutest set of miniature drones. They seemed to be pretty technologically advanced too but he didn't have the time to tell her more about them because it was time for her to get out.

"That's alright," he said with that mischievous smile that never quite seemed to leave his face. "You'll tell me next time, London."

She rolled her eyes as she smiled. "You have to stop calling me that."

"Well, you still haven't told me your real name so..."

"Is that your way of asking for my name?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do after a woman sits on your lap?" She groaned and he gave her a sheepish smile. "At some point, I will stop mentioning that, I promise."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it for a second. "I'm not sure I want my real name associated with the crazy woman story."

"I never said you were crazy." She raised her eyebrows. "Alright I _asked_ if you were insane but I have accepted that you weren't."

A smile pulled at Jemma's lips. "I'm Jemma."

"And I'm Fitz," he replied, reciprocating her smile.

With a quick goodbye, she was out the door and the smile on her face didn't leave her until she walked into her apartment. She didn't remember having such an interesting conversation with a stranger before --or really with anyone at all lately-- and she could easily get used to it.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Jemma ended up crossing paths with Fitz more and more often. She always got in in the third car because that was the one further away from all entrances on the platforms and thus usually the less crowded one. She didn't know if it was on purpose but Fitz seemed to always do that too. In fact, more than once she'd seen him look around the moment he got in, until his eyes fell on her and he gave her a bright smile. Which never failed to brighten her day, however good or bad it had been.

Because as time passed, Jemma got to know him better. He loved Manchester's football team the most despite being a very proud Glaswegian. He loved the tenth doctor the most. He was incredibly smart and could have a bit of a mean sense of humor sometimes but he was hilarious and, with her, he was always awfully sweet, if just a little bit teasing. He was a great listener and she found herself telling him more about her life than she'd ever told anyone after knowing them for so little time. She never thought you could consider someone you only saw twenty minutes in the tube every few days a friend. But that was how she felt about him.

Whenever they happened to not take the same train home, she was always a little disappointed. She'd considered getting off at the stop he usually got on at and wait for him but she was afraid it might be too much. She didn't know if he saw this as more than a nice way to pass the time on his way home. Or if he thought about her at all during the rest of the day really. Or if his evening felt a little dull now when he didn't get to see her. Plus, he could just get off work earlier than she was and she'd wait for nothing. So she just kept to her habits and kept her fingers crossed that she'd see him.

"Evening London."

Jemma startled as the words were practically whispered in her ear. He must have gotten on at another entrance and she appreciated the effort he must have made to reach her through the Friday night crowd.

She turned around just as the train was stopping at the next station and her momentum made her lose balance. Fitz caught her around the waist, pulling her to him, and it brought her face very close to his.

His cheeks reddened a bit and it brought out his eyes, even in the ugly fluorescent lightning. Jemma grinned. "So you are a little chivalrous after all."

"I think you just like throwing yourself into my arms."

She was about to tell him that with how pressed together everyone was, she couldn't have fallen over and it was a little useless to catch her as he did. But the words remained stuck in her throat when she caught his eyes trailing down her face for just a second. It was in fact rather nice to be in his arms. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her clothes and he smelled impossibly nice despite the late hour. A zing of _something_ coursed through her body and she bit her lip when their eyes met again. His throat bobbed and all trace of his mocking grin was gone, replaced with something more intense for a second.

But then the doors opened and a big group of people got out, pushing them out of the way and apart from each other.

"So um... how did your presentation go?" he asked after a minute, not quite meeting her eyes despite them having been pushed back together when more people got in. "I know it was three days ago but we've been missing each other these past few days."

"That's alright," she said with a smile. It was sweet how he always remembered the important things for her but she couldn't help being a little disappointed that whatever had just happened was interrupted. "Thank you for asking. And it went great. They were really impressed with my results and the applications I proposed. There's even been talks of finally giving me my own lab. Now I don't want to get my hopes up but--"

"Oh come on I'm sure you'll get it, if anyone deserves it, it's you." Jemma raised her eyebrows. "What? It's true!" he added, his cheeks coloring adorably.

It was really sweet of him although it seemed a little strange coming from someone she only ever saw on the tube for less than half an hour. And yet, she understood the sentiment. He knew more about her current research than most of her friends and had been dead on with the movies he'd recommended her the previous week. It indeed felt like they'd known each other far longer than they had.

She told him about how their company's new client had even come to talk to her at the end, suggesting they'd have a job for her if she ever wished for a change of scenery. Which her boss hadn't missed. And he showed him the first few minutes of video of his drone's first test flight. But as always, they were cut short by the train nearing her stop.

Jemma pouted as he stopped the video. Fitz seemed to hesitate for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. "You could um... I mean I can send you the video if you give me your phone number."

She raised her eyebrows. It was terribly cute, and a little funny, how he blushed about this when he had no problem teasing her about the lap accident endlessly. "And I promise I wouldn't use it for anything else. It's just so that you can tell me what you thought about it next time and--"

"Alright," she cut him off. "Quick, give me your phone," she added as the train was entering the station. He did as he was told and she just had the time to type her number before saying goodbye and running out the door.

Five minutes later, she received the video and hurried home to watch it.

Jemma: Those are incredible. It's time you get your own lab as well.

Jemma: Also, feel free to also use that number for other videos like these and anecdotes about your awful colleague Nathanson. Makes my own colleagues feel not quite as bad.

Fitz: Always happy to entertain you with my misery.

With someone else, Jemma might have wanted to apologize for being insensitive. But even without the presence of emoticons, she could almost hear Fitz's grumpy but amused tone. They texted a few more times that evening and just like seeing him always improve her day, the silly story of Nathanson's new labelling system had Jemma laughing out loud several times and considerably improved her evening.

* * *

On the ride home the next day, Fitz wasn't there and Jemma spotted a woman sitting on who she hoped was her boyfriend's lap. It was funny how a couple showing physical display of affection reminded her of her friend but she tried not to linger on that too much. She discreetly snapped a picture and sent it to Fitz with the caption. "See, I'm not that weird!"

Fitz: You mean when you snap pictures of strangers or when you sit on their lap?

Fitz: And I'm pretty sure they're a couple.

Jemma: You can't prove that.

Fitz: I have the disadvantage of not being here to see them interact otherwise but I'm still ninety percent sure they're a couple.

Jemma: Still. Without an indisputable proof, here's an equal chance of them being a couple or not being a couple.

Fitz: So they're Schrödinger's couple?

Jemma snorted and the woman facing her looked at her with a funny look on her face. She cleared her throat and bit her as she typed her answer.

Jemma: Alright, I'll accept that conclusion.

When she walked by them to get to the door a few minutes later, the woman was kissing the man in a way that was indisputably more than friendly. But Fitz didn't need to know that. Plus, the topic of their ongoing conversation had already shifted.

Because even though it had indeed started with videos of his drones and anecdotes about their colleagues, their texts were now about anything from work to movies and tv shows to Jemma's latest conversation with her mum. They'd spent several nights texting as they watched the same ridiculous movie in their respective homes and Jemma often spent long minutes of her lunch break with her eyes down and her fingers flying over her phone, smiling at one of Fitz's stories or rant about his colleagues.

Which Jemma's friend and colleague Daisy didn't fail to notice the next day during their lunch break.

"So when am I going to meet that tube boyfriend of yours?" Daisy asked over a mouthful of brownie. 

Jemma rolled her eyes like she did every time. "It's not like that, Daisy. We're just friends."

"My friends don't usually make her smile like _that_!"

Jemma gasped as she brought her hand in front of her mouth. "Well maybe, you just don't have the right sort of friends," she replied and Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Be stubborn all you want but I know I'm right and you'll have to admit it."

Daisy didn't push the conversation more that day, especially when Jemma was called into her boss' office for an important meeting but that didn't mean the idea had left her brain entirely.

They were indeed friends and there was nothing weird about that he made her laugh or smile or just overall feel happier these days. Really good friends did that. But ever since _that_ moment, Jemma has been thinking about it a lot. And a part of her continued to be disappointed that they were interrupted. Not to mention how much better she thought their movie nights would be if he was there physically for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Maybe wrap his arm around her waist like he'd done that day. Wouldn't it be nice to fall asleep like that?

Right. So she might have a bit of a crush on him.

* * *

"Fitz!" Jemma called out, probably a little too loud from the look the woman standing next to her gave her.

He beamed as their eyes met and he made his way through the crowd to meet her.

"Hey Jemma, you look awfully chipper given--"

"I got it!" she cut him off and he raised his eyebrows. "I got the promotion and the lab all to myself, Fitz!"

"That's amazing, congratulations!" he said and before she had the time to answer, he'd engulfed into a hug. It was a little awkward with everyone around pressed so close together she could barely move her arms to reciprocate his embrace but it still made her feel all warm inside. "I told you you'd get it," he added, practically whispering in her ear.

"You did." She let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment longer, her eyes drifting close as she took in his lovely scent. It was stronger and even nicer so close to his neck. It was only when he pulled back that she realized it had lasted longer than a basic hug.

"Uh sorry," he said, looking down.

Jemma shook her head as she squeezed his arm. His cheeks were a little pink and she could feel her own heating up but she wanted him to know this was more than alright.

"No, that was very lovely."

His eyes widened for a second before he smiled shyly and cleared his throat. He had to be the worst poker player in the world with his beautiful face betraying everyone of his emotions.

"So tell me about your lab. How big is it gonna be?"

She told him everything she knew about her new lab. It wasn't much yet but as always with Fitz, time flew by and soon, the train was nearing her stop. They would have to say goodbye, once more, in the middle of a conversation.

"Hu I was thinking...maybe you could get out at the next stop."

Jemma frowned. "Because it's so nice here with all the people around?"

He bit his lip and looked at her with something akin to despair in his eyes. "No I meant, cause that's where I get off."

"Oh?"

"And there's this really nice café right next to the station's entrance and I thought w-we could go there. To celebrate your new lab and everything. Finish our conversation and not wait a few days until we bump into each other again."

"Oh." So was that a sort of date? Or just a friendly drink? Even before she'd admitted to herself that she had a crush on him, she thought she'd seen signs that he was at least attracted to her on top of being friends. So possibly a date. Should she ask him to clarify that? Although if it wasn't, it would be embarrassing for them both and probably ruin their evening.

"I mean," he started again, looking disappointed and probably taking her silence for a negative answer. "You probably have better things to do after a long day of work. Friends to celebrate with--"

"Actually, that sounds great."

"Yeah?" The hopeful look in his eyes and his shy smile were absolutely adorable and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Yes. We've known each other for months now. It's kind of ridiculous that we've never spent time together outside of this cold, crowded, stinking train."

Fitz smiled crookedly. "I don't know, I think it has its own charm."

Jemma raised her eyebrows. "I'm worried about the sort of place you want to take me to now."

"I promise it has a different, cosier kind of charm."

Jemma's stop had come and gone and they were now nearing Fitz's stop. It was Friday night and with everyone getting out of work earlier, the train had gotten increasingly more crowded with every stop.

"Alright, lead the way," Jemma said when the doors opened. He was better than her at making his way through the crowd. She was too polite for that. Hesitating for a second, Fitz gave her a small smile before reaching down to take her hand. She smiled back and gave his hand a little squeeze. He didn't let go until she had to reach into her bag for her Oyster card.

Whatever this was, she definitely wanted to know where it was going.

* * *

After two cups of tea and two shared muffins, Jemma found that it was just as hard to say goodbye to Fitz after more than two hours spent together in the cosy little café than after spending thirty minutes in the train. After washing her hands, she took a look at herself in the small bathroom mirror. She quickly adjusted her hair and, after hesitating for a second, undid the top button of her blouse. It was nothing outrageous. Just a little more casual. And showing a little more skin.

They'd just spent two hours talking about a million different things without taking a moment to breathe. And if she'd felt a delightful tension when they were pressed together in the crowded train, being in this quiet, cosy and, dare she say, romantic little café, she felt another kind of tension. They'd settled in a corner of the café with a large coffee table and an oversized couch all to themselves and yet, they were sitting as close together as if they had to share it with several other people. Their knees kept brushing against each other and it was like once they knew how it felt to be entwined, their fingers kept reaching for each other's. That was until she's had enough of it and took the spoon he was playing with from him to place her hands in his instead.

"You were being distracting," she'd said with a flirtatious smile. His cheeks had gone a deep shade of read and so had hers but it was worth it for the way he'd started playing with her hand instead. It was infinitely more distracting but in an electrifying way that had her heart hammering in her chest.

The café might be closing soon but maybe they didn't have to say goodbye right away. It was almost seven and Fitz had been eyeing that muffins display so he was obviously still hungry. He'd invited her for tea and muffins, it was only polite she invited him to dinner. She really didn't feel like waiting much longer to know where this was going.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom decidedly. It was just dinner after all. Even if she'd completely misread him --which she really didn't think possible-- there was still so much that she wanted to discuss with him and it could still be a lovely friendly dinner.

In fact, her mind was so focused on what she was about to say and her eyes were so focused on Fitz that she didn't see the coffee table, hit her leg on the edge of it, lost balance and fell backwards, ending up across Fitz's lap. 

She squeaked as her momentum almost made her topple over the armrest but Fitz caught her by the waist.

"Hi," he said with an amused smile as their eyes met.

"Sorry about that, I--"

"I'm beginning to think you're doing it on purpose."

Her heart was still stampeding in her chest from the fall and Fitz's blue eyes boring into hers _like that_ didn't make it any better. She tilted her head to the side as she smiled with a projected confidence she didn't quite feel. "Or maybe that's _your_ thing," she said, lightly poking his chest with her index finger. "And you tricked me, cause I'm pretty sure that table moved while I was in the loo."

His smile widened and his arms tightened around her waist, making a shiver run up her back. "That's it, you got me. I'm a cartoon character and I like to leave obstacles to make women literally fall into my arms."

"I knew it," she whispered as he'd brought their faces even closer to each other's. "Does it usually work?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

She bit her lip and felt something stir inside her chest as his eyes trailed down to her mouth for a second.

"Fitz, can I ask you something?"

He hummed and she felt it vibrate against her lips more than she heard it.

"Is this a date?" He raised his eyebrows. "Because there's something I want to do now but I'm lucky you didn't run away after the way we first met and I don't want you to do it now."

"Well, I'm physically incapable of that right now." Jemma laughed and felt a zing of anticipation as he brought his other arm around her, making her believe that he really didn't mind his current predicament.

"Good because I wanted to ask you to dinner but now I think I'm just going to kiss you. If that's alright with you."

"Wait," he whispered practically against her lips. "Are you just trying to steal my seat? Because you've tried that already and it didn't--"

She cut him off with her lips on his. He let out a cute little laugh before cradling her cheek and melting into the kiss. It was impossibly sweet and tender and she didn't know what past Jemma was thinking about because being on his lap was the most comfortable she had ever been.

It was all so delicious that it felt like her whole body was tingling from it. So when he broke the kiss and started pulling back, Jemma was the one to slide her hand up his neck and capture his lips again. His hand tightened on her waist and he kissed her back with less hesitation and more passion than before. Only to pull back once more after only a short moment. She whimpered and it made him chuckle softly.

"Jemma, that's-that's...it's just-- I think they're waiting for us to close the café."

She turned around and winced as she saw the two baristas at the bar trying hard to look like they hadn't been looking at them being a little inappropriate in a public place.

Fitz was blushing when she turned back around. His eyes had gone darker too so she liked to believe that she, and not his embarrassment, was responsible for it.

"So...dinner?" he asked with a shy smile, as if she was going to say no after quite literally throwing herself in his arms. To be honest, she'd rather like to finally be somewhere more private with him at the moment but dinner would have to do. For now.

"That's an excellent idea, Fitz."

* * *

The next morning, for the first time since they met each other, it was the journey to work they did together. A small part of her was mentally preparing for Daisy interrogating her the moment she'd realize Jemma was wearing the same clothes she had on the previous day. But it was worth it for the extra hour she'd spent in his arms, trying and mostly failing not to fall in love with him as he pressed lazy kisses to the back of her neck. And for the way they now shared a seat in the way they did best. With her sitting on his lap, reading the latest news from the Science world together.


End file.
